Notes from Steph's High School Years
by spottyrecords
Summary: How did Stephanie go from a goody two-shoes to her grown-up self in Fuller House? These notes may offer some clues to her transformation.


FRESHMAN

Dear Diary,

Today is my first day of high school. I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous. I wish D.J. was still here to give me some pointers, but instead she's in some college studying to be a vet and having the time of her life. How selfish. I know Dad, Joey, Uncle Jesse, and Aunt Becky are still around, but it's been a while since they've been to high school, and they're out of touch with how kids are these days. Even Uncle Jesse isn't nearly as cool as he likes to thinks.

Michelle hasn't been quite the same since she recovered from her amnesia. Sure, she appears to remember all of our names, but sometimes she seems to have these gaps in her memory. It's almost she's not the same person I grew up with. Needless to say, we haven't been as close as we used to be.

Speaking of, Michelle has also asked Dad if she could have D.J.'s old room, which technically is also her old room, back when she was a baby. She's there with Comet now. I should feel grateful, right? What kind of teenager wants to share a room with her baby sister? In fact, I'm almost the same age as D.J. when she got her own room. Still, I wish it was me who'd asked Dad to have D.J.'s old room instead of the other way around. That way it would be me saying I don't need her, not the other way around.

It's almost time for me to leave for school now. Wish me luck.

Later,

Stephanie Judith Tanner

SOPHOMORE

Yo Notebook!

First day of school! So much has changed since my first day of high school, when I was still this timid, goody-two-shoes geek. I dyed it pink and purple over the summer, and now I can't wait for all my friends to see it. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he first saw it, but ultimately he had no say over it. My body, my choice. Besides, I overhead Aunt Becky telling him that as long as I keep my grades up, he shouldn't worry too much about these "little acts of rebellion." The more he protests, she says, the more I will act up.

Of course everybody else at home had something to say about it. Well, everybody else but Joey, that is. He met someone in New York during one of his trips and, after consulting with each and everyone in the Tanner/Katsopolis clan, had decided that it was best if he went to the East Coast to be closer to her. I reasoned that I'm technically old enough be babysitting Michelle (although fat chance of that actually happening), D.J. doesn't even live here anymore, the Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky can handle the twins like other parents normally do.

Kimmy did pop in a couple days ago. She mostly lives in a dorm now, which makes no sense to me because it's only fifteen miles away and she might as well stay home and commute to her classes. But she says living alone is teaching her to be more independent . . . so she says as she's transferring our food into all these containers she's prepared from home. Whatever, as long as this doesn't happen as often as it used to.

Ciao,

Steph

JUNIOR

Well, guess what? Our house lost more of its occupants over the summer. With D.J. and Joey out of sight, it finally dawned on Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky that they, too, are grown adults who need to move on and create a family of their own. What used to be a full house is now just a building with entirely too many rooms for three people: me, Michelle, and Dad. Michelle has become so lonely without the twins she's begun to invite little Jimmy Gibbler over to be her playmate. Doesn't she know he's too young for her? Worse, doesn't she know he's a Gibbler?

If there's any upside to this development, it's that this newly un-chaperoned house would make it real easy for me to bring boys home. Nothing has happened yet, I'm still technically a virgin, but I can tell this will be my year. I know D.J. is probably saving herself for marriage even as she's living on her own, unsupervised, but guess what? I'm not D.J. Besides, Dad, Uncle Jesse, and Joey used to being home scantily clad women all the time and they were clearly OK with those women having sex with them. Why can't I, a woman, have sex with a man who wants to have sex with me? Double standards? I think so.

My guidance counselor wanted to know if the sudden drop in my grades was a result of me losing my mom at an early age and if there was anything she could do to help me. All I did was roll my eyes. Please, my mom died so long ago I've gotten over it. She also wanted to follow up on me on the status of my college applications. I told her I had no idea. I have no dream college to speak of, and I haven't even taken the PSAT yet. What if college isn't for me? I have my band, I can dance, and apparently I have a natural talent at team sports. Do I have to go to college for any of that?

SENIOR

Last year of school! I'm feeling bittersweet already, even though there's still another year to go. I've grown up so much over the last few years. Did my first shot, had my first pot, played and lost my first strip poker game . . . nobody can say I haven't lived.

I can't wait to get my diploma, get my own place, and make it as a star. Dad may not like the idea of me not going to college (which is why I'm not telling him), but boy, will he be proud of me when the time comes. To learn that his daughter is the sexiest woman in Hollywood? Who wouldn't want that?

I've been hinting at Dad that he should maybe sell this house since he won't have any use for all the space, but Michelle is still resistant at the idea. Poor kid. It's as if she's convinced herself that we'll all still live here in our thirties . . . TOGETHER!


End file.
